Passive dosing dispensers of various geometries are disclosed in prior art patents. For instance, U.S. Pat. No. 650,161 which issued to J. Williams et al. on May 22, 1900 and U.S. Pat. No. 1,175,032 which issued to E. R. Williams on Mar. 14, 1916 disclose passive dispensers which are alternately flooded and then syphoned to a predetermined level. Also, U.S. Pat. No. 3,772,715 which issued to L. V. Nigro on Nov. 20, 1973, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,781,926 which issued to J. Levey on Jan. 1, 1974, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,943,582 which issued to J. Daeninckx et al. on Mar. 16, 1976 disclose passive dispensers which are alternately flooded and then gravitationally drained. Moreover, U.S. Pat. No. 3,407,412 which issued to C. T. Spear on Oct. 29, 1968, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,444,566 which issued to C. T. Spear on May 20, 1969 disclose dispensers which, although they have no moving parts, must be connected to a pressurized water supply such as the trap refill tube in a toilet tank and in which the direction of flow alternates in labyrinth passages. However, none of the discovered prior art discloses a passive dosing dispenser for the purpose described which has solved all of the problems associated with such dispensing in the manner of or to the degree provided by the present invention; particularly the problem of providing product and product solution isolation from surrounding water during quiescent periods.